


Midlife Crisis

by Fenris_Wolfe



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19days - Freeform, Bisexual Character, China, Cooking, Gay, Gay Sex, Growing Old Together, Grumpy Old Men, Happy, M/M, Older Characters, Yaoi, old xian, red head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris_Wolfe/pseuds/Fenris_Wolfe
Summary: He Tian and Mo but older and still being immature around each other like they were in high school. After 20 years, is the love and affection they once had still there? Or the old flames already died out?
Relationships: He Cheng/He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Flight

One Day

“Now Boarding Flight No.XXX. Non Stop flight to china.

He Tian finished coffee from paper cup and got up from seat. Waded through crowd, he headed to the gate of departure. He wore long black trench coat over cashmere black shirt, buttons opened up, revealing his gorgeous clavicle and chest. Boot cut jeans hugged his long, lean legs perfectly. Several people gave him head turns as he walked passed them, his leather shoe clicking against the marble floor pleasantly.  
He took off his reading glasses and let it hung from his neck as he gave the flight attendant his boarding ticket. 

The attendant in red and white uniform took a glance at his face and she blushed fiercely. “Um…Mr. He Tian…one person only?” She raised a perfect brow, thinly veiling her curiosity as professional inquiry. He Tian smiled at her nonchalantly and said, “Yes, I am travelling alone.” “Oh, I see. Well then sir, enjoy your…” her speech was cut short by sudden ring from He Tian’s phone. “Oh, excuse me…” He reached inside the pocket and pull out the buzzing phone. 

Glancing at the name flashing on the screen, he let out a deep sigh. “Sorry, miss. I have to take this.” The attendant was all sunshine and rainbows. “Oh Absolutely. You still have some time before the departure. Just please don’t go far.” He Tian nodded at her and answered the phone, walking away from the counter a bit farther as he didn’t want anyone to hear the screeching that he was about to receive. “Hello…” “What exactly are you doing?” the voice of a young women exploded out of the speaker. He Tian immediately pulled the phone away from his ears. 

“Chan Chan, you don’t need to shout this loud. Dad can hear you just fine.” “Don’t you Chan Chan me. What the hell dad?” The irritation and anger was so apparent in her voice He Tian couldn’t help but smile. “Didn’t Secretary Lee explain everything to you?” “He did. To think you run away the moment you done with the merger. How dare you leave me with all these work piling up to sky?” He Tian ran a hand through his hair with a smirk. 

“I know you are capable and it is time for you to succeed me. Show them who is boss.’’ There was a pause and then the scolding continues. “That doesn’t mean you can just leave everything and quit. You are seriously giving me headache. That’s why Mom divorced you.” He Tian straightened up at her words. “Hey, we divorced not because of that. It was mutual.” “Whatever. So what exactly are you planning to do in China?” “I am going to go find the love of my life.” “Ugh. Even I am not that childish.” “Hey…whatever, I am not gonna argue with you. The company is now yours. I trust you will not drive it to the ground. You are my daughter after all.” There was silence on other side. 

“Chan Chan, Dad’s getting old. It’s time, I have to follow my heart and live the life.” “…Don’t give me sappy crap. You are still putting everything on my head at the end of the day.” He could detect a bit of sulking in her voice and couldn’t help but felt heart warmed. “Sweetie, it might seem like it and my actions are a bit sudden. But I know you are ready. The way you handled UK branch last year was the example. I wouldn’t leave you in charge if I didn’t believe you can’t do it.” He Chan Chan sighed deeply for a couple of times and her voice reappeared again. 

“Fineeee. I should never underestimate your sweet talking. Keep your phone with you at all time. I will be calling you every day.” He Tian smiled and he headed back to the gate. “Sure. And if you have any problems, contact your uncle Cheng.” He Chan Chan scoffed and said, “Forget it. Uncle Cheng left for holiday in Europe with Uncle Qiu last week. I wouldn’t want to ruin their romantic getaway.’ “What the hell? That’s why I couldn’t get in touch with him. Stupid couple. Anyway, Chan Chan, I gotta board the plane, I will contact you once I land. Love you sweetie.” “…Have a safe flight…And dad…” “Yea?” 

After several second of pause, her voice came through again, “I am glad.” He Tian stopped in his tracks before the gate and genuinely smiled at his daughter’s words. “Thanks Xiao Chan. That means a lot for me……sweetie, I will talk to you later, ok? Have fun with it” “Not likely but I will try…Bye, Dad.” The line was cut off quickly and He Tian got on the plane hurriedly, it was already last call. 

Through the narrow lane, he headed to his seat in VIP lounge and quickly settled himself in for long hour flight ahead. He flicked open his phone and looked at the wallpaper where the photo of He and his daughter taken at last year Christmas wearing matching black sweaters. He smiled warmly and traced a finger longingly. “May I offer you some beverages, Mr. He?” an attendant came and greeted him. He closed the phone and took off his coat.  
“Red wine if you have any, please.” “Certainly, sir.” She bowed and headed back to carry out his order. He swung his leg over another and leaned back in the seat, listening to the captain’s announcement. And soon, with a soft thump, the plane ascended into the air. He glanced at the sea of clouds slowly replacing the view of busy city skyline of New York and inside his chest; he could feel the excitement rising with each second. 

In this a few hours on the plane, he felt like he was a teenager again, no longer a-45-year-old middle-aged man who had a business empire in his hand. He felt as though he was given a second chance in life, a chance to live how he saw fit and a chance to salvage what was left of his heart.


	2. Meeting!

One Day

“Are you sure this is the place, sir?” the driver asked as the Benz stopped in front of a three storied building where a family restaurant was opened on ground floor. He Tian’s face was buried in city map and only when he heard what the driver asked he looked up. “I think this is it. If there is one thing I can count on to never change, that’d be his stone head and flashy personality. Thank you. I will phone you when I want you to come pick me up.” The driver inclined his head in respect and watched He Tian fuzzed with his hair before leaving the car with much surprise. 

He Tian stood in front of the shop, with his hands tucked in pockets of his black long coat and stared at the entrance with a blank look on his face. He didn’t prepare how he should proceed and for the first time in a long time, he was genuinely nervous. The door bell chimed and a couple of customers came out, kind of surprise by him standing at the entrance almost blocking the way. “Oh sorry…” feeling awkward he decided whatever happened, he just have to face it. Before he changed his mind, he quickly went in with large stride closing the door behind him with a loud bang. 

The shop was bustling with people since it was lunch time. Even though it was not very big, the atmosphere was warm and friendly. He quickly sat in empty seat that had great view of the kitchen but sadly, it was soon blocked by new pair of customers so he didn’t have a choice but to sit at the counter. A black haired boy came out of the kitchen, he had a white apron on over his white t shirt and jean pants. His short hair was gel up into spiky mess, several silver rings hanged on both of his ears with a black cross dangling off from right ear. He had an air of edgy rebellious phase which reminded He Tian so much of Mo during their high school years. 

Smiling to himself, he picked up a menu and looked through the list of cuisines and beverages. “Is he new?” a customer next to him asked his partner. “Nah heard he’s the boss’s son. He is here for college break, I think.” He Tian was taking a sip of water from the cup but after hearing this, he breathed quickly and it went into wrong pipe. Unable to surpass the cough, he covered his mouth with a tissue. What the hell did he just say? Son? His son? It can’t be. 

He knew Mo was getting married after he himself moved to America and accepted the arranged marriage that his father forced him into but he didn’t think far ahead. He didn’t think they would still be together after all these years. Especially not having a teenage kid. What the hell does this mean? He wiped his mouth and smiled apologetically to the other customers. Does this mean he forgot about him after all these years and fell in love with this woman? His hands started to sweat and heart rate paced as he fumed with a mixture of anger, frustration, more anger and sorrow. “Are you ready to order, old man?” the waiter boy came over to him and stood before him impatiently. 

He Tian looked up at his face and tried to see if there was any trace of Mo in his features. People always say he and his daughter looked so much alike, maybe he could be Mo Guang Shan in black hair. But sadly, except for the edgy atmosphere around him and scrunched eye brows he was nothing like Mo. The Mo he remembered at least. “Um…actually I am a friend of Mo Guang Shan. Is he here? I came from a long way to meet him.” He gave the young guy a smile which was returned with a puzzled look. “Who are you?” “A friend from high school. We were really close back then. Is he in? If not I can come back later.” 

He got up from the chair and gestured to leave but the young guy leaned back and yelled at the top of his lungs. “Dad! There is someone here to see you and he is in my section, not ordering anything. So you better come out.” He tapped the menu on his shoulder and gave He Tian and look down from head to toe. Was he just assessed by Mo’s kid? At the moment, he didn’t know what he should feel. There was a bit of a turmoil and thunderstorm going on inside his chest. But his internal clash was ended quickly as a red head appeared out of the kitchen. 

Mo had his same old flaming red hair which was spiky, fuzzy mess on top of his head. His eyes were fierce under a pair of scrunched brows and his thin lips were in a tight line with some kind of black soot stain on one cheek. Except for his bigger build and a couple of crow feet near his eyes, he was the same old Mo Guang Shan he remembered. The same one from his dream. The same one who owned and still owns his heart and the only one he would want him as his lover till the end of time. He forgot there were people around him and stared at Mo’s face for several minutes just like a scene out of a soap drama. 

Mo Gaung Shan, on the other hand was feeling a bit rattled as one of his employee was on sick leave and he was short handed. He even had to call his son for help because he couldn’t both handle the kitchen and manned the counter at the same time. He came out because if not that boy would be nagging him non-stop. Just who came to interrupt his work? “What the hell you want? Who…”

The answer to his question came as a shock and he came to an abrupt stop at the entrance of the kitchen. The towel in his hand dropped and he forgot he had his jaw dropped open wide in front of his customers and his son. His ears started to ring and he could feel the veins in his temples throbbed so fierce he thought they gonna burst any moment. His mouth flapped a couple of time but no voice came out. What was he doing here? Why? After all these years? Why now? And why the hell he still looked fucking smug and handsome even at this age? Why… 

“Dad? Are you having a stroke? Hellooooooo?” he waved the towel before his face and surprised Mo jumped on his feet. “What…Wha...” “Are you ok? Why are you spacing out like this?” “I…um…I…am fine.” He folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Mo whose face was turning red with each passing minutes. “Really? Whatever then. Your friend is here to see you. He’s over there…” “Yea, I am not here!” Mo shouted and immediately run back into the kitchen, leaving the two customers at the counter plus his son perplexed by his childish action. “What? DAD! ”

He Tian, who was still in other world, came back to reality. He wanted to laugh out loud at Mo’s action but he figured he should restraint himself and not pissed him off this early. Cleared his throat a couple of times and he tidied himself. “Um…you know what. Never mind. I will come back at your closing time since you guys are busy. Please tell him to wait for me. Here is my card, just in case.” He handed his laminated name card to the son and inclined his head at the two men who were looking at him curiously. “Um…ok. Sure whatever. You should have done this from the start…” he said the last part in hushed tone and glanced at He Tian’s tall back leaving the restaurant in high spirits. What exactly happened just now….?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time its been. I am sorry for the wait but I can frequently update in this month as I resigned from my work. XDD I will be moving to Japan in coming April for my masters studies so preparation is gonna be headache but hey, no job obligations. YESSSSS! 
> 
> So see you guys soon in next chapter. With love.


	3. Get Talking

One Day

The rest of the day was hell for Mo Guang Shan. He couldn’t focus on his work, he kept making mistakes in orders and was close to burn his own hand if not for his son coincidently came in at the right time. He was told off hard by the son and was drove out of the shop. What a disaster… 

He sat at the lounge chair on the balcony and sucked hard on a cigarette. The sun was glaring fiercely behind the clouds and warm breezes caressed every little thing in their way including strands of Mo’s red hair. He stretched on the chair and for a moment tried to take a break from work and the outside world with his eyes closed. Why was he in his shop? Disappeared for 20 years and now out of blue, he came to see him? It just didn’t make any sense. 

20 years. That was enough time for a person to forget one another, enough time for kids to become adults and enough time to move on with life. He had moved on. That childish frenzy was left behind and buried deep inside his memories. But if it was so, why seeing him standing there with a stupid look on his face make him tremble and weak to knees like it did years ago? He rubbed his face with both hands and sighed. Mo Guang Shan, you really suck. 

The following days were like playing tug and war. 

Every noon He Tian would appear at the shop and he would sit at the counter table, staring after him without a word and would wait for him after the shop closed. He been running and hiding from him for three days and it was starting to tax on his mind. This evening same as always, Mo peeked through the kitchen curtain and made sure He Tian wasn’t there. He was about to tip toe out of the shop when a hand gripped his shoulder tight, startling and halting him in his tracks. “Are you still doing this, dad? Why are you acting like a kid?” hearing it was just his son, Mo straightened himself and cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact. 

“Who is acting like a kid? Huh? Is this the way you should talk to your dad?” he slapped his spiky head and quickly headed to the door. “Say whatever you want. You acting weird is acting weird.” Mo raised his middle finger without turning back and headed out of the door. Outside he was greeted by his own personal stalker, standing in his loose white shirt and black dress pants with his hair neatly combed back. 

That little betrayer. He cursed inwardly and considered whether he should bail or not. But He Tian didn’t make a move; he was just standing there and looking at him with his dark eyes, unnaturally attractive for someone his age. He always wondered if that guy was a succubus stuck inside human body since long ago and he blamed his weak mind for not able to resist them no matter how many years it been. Resigning himself to the temptation, he shook his head dejectedly and headed toward He Tian. 

Seeing Mo coming over to him for the first time in nearly a week, He Tian was nervous and surprisingly excited. Even though his features had gained their maturity and his manliness had double, with that short fuzzy red hair and sharp eyes full of innocence and defiance, he was still his little Mo from 20 years ago. He was glad time didn’t change it. 

Mo stood before him and frowned deeply. “What do you want?” “I…” Mo raised a hand and stopped him before he could continue. “We should probably head to somewhere else. I feel like you are going to do something embarrassing if we stand out here in front of my shop. Come with me. My apartment is just behind the shop.” Hearing Mo’s words, He Tian couldn’t keep in a delighted chuckle. “Sure. Lead the way, little Mo.” 

Sensing the teasing tone behind He Tian’s words, Mo replayed his words and instantly his face lit up in red hue. “You…I didn’t mean anything by it. Stop imagining weird things. I am warning you.” Seeing Mo’s flustered face, He Tian broke out laughing. How much he missed this reaction. 

Mo headed up the apartment and led He Tian inside. The apartment was fairly spacious unlike Mo’s old apartment. He had always been a clean freak and from his tidied apartment, he could see none of his personality had changed. “Sit wherever you want.” Mo gestured at the gray settee in the living room and he headed to the kitchen, not before stealing a glance at He Tian’s side frame. The man is still irritatingly handsome as ever. He clicked his tongue and went into the kitchen to get water. 

He Tian looked around the living and his attention was drawn to the photo frames displayed on the shelves. They were of Mo and his son, from small boy clinging onto Mo’s arm to tall and sturdy young man who now stood shoulder to shoulder with his father. He wasn’t surprised to see Mo already built a family of his own. That was what everyone going to do once they reach a certain point in life. What surprised him was he didn’t expect Mo to immediately marry once they broke up. Otherwise it was not possible for him to have a son of this age. He frowned on his own and messaged his temples. 

Ok, he needed to remember what he came here to do. He wasn’t going to dig up the old issues and threw out whose false it was. No. He came here to rebuild a relationship that was cut off years ago. He put the frame back in its place and paced around the living room. There was no photo of the woman Mo supposedly married. Did she pass away or did they leave on bad note? Well, whatever the reason is, the only matter is Mo Gaung Shan was single again. Pleased by his own conclusion, he took a seat on the soft sofa and relaxed for the upcoming battle of wits. 

After a few minutes, Mo came out with several beer cans which made He Tian to raise his brows in question. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” Mo put the cans on the table and he plodded down on carpet across from him. “My house, my rules. If you don’t want to you don’t need to drink it. Here is water.” He threw a bottle at him which He Tian caught mid air effortlessly. “Well, I am not saying no.” He smirked at Mo who was keeping a stern face except his ear, burning red. The two sat across from each other, not saying a word for several minutes, silently drinking beer. 

The sound of second hand on clock echoed in the room along with soft breathing of two men. More than uncomfortable, it was bittersweet. Each drowning in the memories they once shared and the life afterward without each other. “So what is it that you come here to do?” Mo was the one to break the silence, his voice sliced through the air sharp and resonant. He Tian placed the empty can on the table and turned all of his attention to the red head with flushed face before him. When their eyes met, time halt for a split second. A split second where emotion exploded and engulfed the two, both flesh and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am back again.   
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. 
> 
> This is short one so will be end in one more chapter or so. Thank you for bearing with my slow updates and messy writing. 
> 
> You guys mean a lot to me. 
> 
> See you in next chapter.


	4. Drunkened talk

One Day 

It has been said alcohol is never a solution nor does it bring any good outcome but who would listen to the words of wisdom when the temporary rush can bring you to a high where you seem untouchable, unbeatable and nothing you do can go wrong?

After finishing nearly 3 dozen of beer, both Mo and He Tian were high as balloons, sprawled out on living room carpet. Mo leaned against the leg of the chair as he hiccupped and threw the finished empty beer can. Through squinted eyes, he stared at He Tian who was in no better condition than him, sitting with an arm draped over the arm rest while the other was used to support his head. Just like when they were young, the only person who could bring ripples into his silent world was this guy. It remained unchanged no matter how many years went by. 

“You are really a nuisance…you…you know.” He said pointing a shaky finger at He Tian who stared at him with his face slightly flushed. “Huh? You are one to talk, carrot head. Do you know…like…how many years you made me run around in circles?” He hiccupped and sat up straight, messaging his temples with one hand. “Even now, you make me chase after you half way across the ocean. And you call me nuisance?” Mo scoffed and ruffled his short buzz. “Who…ask you to? I was…I was perfectly happy before you show up. And now? Look at this, look at the mess you made.” He pulled off his shirt and threw it away. Sweat started to damp the fabric and it was getting itchy.

“Happy? Do you mean without me, you can stay happy?” Mo paused trying to get up and he focused all of his available attention to He Tian. “…Yes. I am happy. How about you? Not like you spend all these years moping after my ass. Piss off, you were…” “Was that the reason you got married as soon as I left?” He Tian’s eyes were red but from anger or sorrow who could tell. Hearing this, Mo stopped in his tracks and sat back down. “I am not blaming you. I just…I don’t know I thought…” “You thought what? I would be waiting for your unknown return like love sick woman?” Mo leaned against the sofa. His eyes softened as the past memories revisit once forgotten ground.

“If you accepted my hand and came to meet me at the station as we promised, we could have been….’’ Mo slammed his fist on the floor, eyes gleaming with anguish and said, “I am not someone who going to come between you and your family. You have always known I will never be the reason the relationship between you and your family broke apart.” “And I believe I told you over and over again it doesn’t matter whether I got disowned or not.” Mo gave a faint smile and sighed. “It mattered to me. I couldn’t let you be thrown out on street and destroyed you future because of me. Even if the price was you being married off to some women through arranged marriage, I couldn’t let you stray off from your path.” 

The two went silent for a while, both unable to meet other’s gaze. “I was ready though. I was ready to run away with you. I was ready to struggle together with you. At that time, all I wanted was you by my side. But…you weren’t there.” Mo gripped his fists tight and tried to stop them from shaking but failed to do so. “I wasn’t going to abandon my mom just for some foolish teenage dream. Did you think I was willing to sacrifice my birth mother and run off into sunset with you?”

He Tian smiled sadly and said, “I guess I did. Even though I trust you loved me, I do but it made me think I was so replaceable. I still do now. Not only didn’t you show up to the station, you even told my brother where I was. You know how devastated I was when I saw my brother instead of you at the station? Can you imagine?” He Tian looked at Mo who was also staring back at him with eyes filled with tears. Mo clenched a fist over his chest and said, “I can. For that I am sorry. Even thought it hurt me like nothing I had ever felt before, even though I felt like I was being torn apart, I was glad... Glad that at least I could save your future.” 

“I heard from your brother how you were close to being disowned for dating a guy and was being forced into arranged marriage. I wanted to take you and run away. But… when the push came to shove, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t abandon my mom. I couldn’t break the comfort zone and struggle through daily life again. I couldn’t condemn you to such fate as well. So I made my choice….” He Tian heaved a sigh, a deep and long sigh that seemed to take away his years of torments and pain away. 

“I wonder where would I be if we had run away then? ” He said with his hands raised above his head and looked at the slender long fingers in a daze. “…May be drowned in gutter? Or dead drunk in a pub?” both of them laughed heartily. “Or broke up on bad term.” He said and glanced at Mo’s face who hearing his words, obviously pained by it, tried to hide his red face. “….yea, that could happen.” He said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. “Well, I am glad it didn’t come to it then. If we left on sour terms, it’d be hard to rekindle the fire.”   
“Oh? Is that what you…you are doing now? Rekindling?” He Tian smirked and said, “Well, that’s correct. Am I to assume it is working?” Mo laughed heartedly and replied, ‘’Dude, we are 40. We are old now. What do you want to do?” “People say life start at 40, what are you worry about? Hmmm” He Tian wiggled his brows and teased the red faced Mo. “You…your mind is as dirty as always. Go away…” Mo shooed him away and tried to get up but each movement made the floor under his feet spun so he sat down again. 

“Are you worry your lil buddy might not be as active as it was before?” He Tian crawled over to Mo’s, he didn’t even aware himself that he had already threw off his shirt and now half naked in other people room. Mo stared at him with clouded eyes. He reached out and draped his arms behind He Tian’s head, almost pulling him in. “Isn’t it what you should be worried? I will have you know my lil buddy is still healthy as hell…”

He Tian could feel the alcohol reeked breath on his face but at the moment, he too was reeked and too drunk out of his skull to care. Both got closer to each other until their lips brushed against each other. “…I have imagined holding you this close for years. Well, a little younger you but…” “Shut up… you talk too much…” Mo pressed his lips on He Tian’s, pulses rising with each second as the two embraced flesh to flesh, skin to skin. He Tian opened his mouth to welcome Mo in but… with his eyes closed, he waited for a few seconds but there was no response.

He opened his eyes and saw Mo turning green with his cheeks puffy. “Wait…you…” “I gonna vomit….” With that he shot up and run to the bathroom. Left behind by sudden change of event, He Tian was stunned sitting on his knees. “What just happened?” his question was answered by loud retching noises from bathroom which after a few minutes, started to draw out the sympathetic response from He Tian and he too felt like wanting to vomit. Even though they were both strong in mind and healthy body, they couldn’t defy the age. 

The next morning came fast. Light seeped through the blinders and shone onto the messed up bed where two men in their boxers and nothing else were soundly asleep without a care. Their clothes were all scattered on floor along with several empty beer cans. Mo stretched out his arms over He Tian’s naked torso and his legs were entwined with He Tian’s whose face was buried under a pillow. “Dad? Hellooooo?” 

A Ling hated early mornings but since he couldn’t contact his father after work finished last night, he figured he’d go and see whether the old man was still alive or not. He used his spare key and got inside. Unexpectedly, he was greeted by messy living room which he had never seen in his whole life. It wasn’t that messy but Mo was very strict and meticulous about tidiness to the point of OCD so he had never seen the house in this state.

“Daddddd…God, wake up. Are you even….” He was yelling and about to enter his bedroom but instead he halted at the entrance. The view inside was so astonishing he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not being delusional. His father was sleeping naked with the black haired stalker dude from the restaurant. “What on earth happened here? DAD!” his loud voice knocked the two out of their dreams and both sat up with splitting headache exploding inside their skulls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are all in good health.   
> Our country has finally 2 positive cases of COVID and things are a mess here. Worst of all, my flight to Japan are all postponed and I have to push back university admission process. TnT 
> 
> So I now have more time on hand being jobless and all while waiting for flights to resume their routes. 
> 
> I wanted to finish the story in this chapter but clearly cant so one more chapter left. See you guys in next one.
> 
> Remember to wash your hands, dont go in crowds and stay home.


	5. Grown Ups!

One Day

Mo Gaung Shan wanted to say it was the most embarrassing moment of his life but when he remembered his mother walking in on them doing it when he was in high school, at least now he was old and he claimed he no longer have much to lose. But still he couldn’t stop himself from following after his son who after seeing the scene, stood for a minute and then run out of the room at the frightening speed. 

Mo run after his son and caught him at the front door. “A ling, I mean…there is nothing going on between us. It is just we drink too much and we just…” He tried to look convincing but excessive sweating didn’t really help. “…I will listen to you when you are fully clothed and convincing, Dad. I mean….just come in the evening. We can handle the work.” He put a hand on Mo’s shoulder as if he was encouraging and then with a deep sigh, he headed out of the door. 

Mo stared at the door swung and closed behind him, a million thoughts exploding in his head. His face was so red; it wouldn’t even be a surprise if people say it was the original color. He Tian came out of the room, scratching his tight belly while yawning which was contrary to his impeccable good looks. Mo shot him a glare at him to which he responded with a cheeky smile and a shrug. “Don’t look at me like that. He gonna find out sooner or later. At least this way you have less to explain to him.” Mo grabbed a cushion and threw at him. “Have some shame, you ass. How the hell am I going to explain to him? Huh? That I was pissed drunk and slept with an ex...Uggh this is giving me headache.”

He Tian came out of the bathroom wiping his face on a towel and looked at Mo crouched down at the entrance with his head in his hands with much sympathy. “Little Mo, relax. It will be fine. Wash up first and then we will talk.” Mo didn’t look up and slapped his outstretched hands tiredly. “Stop acting mature. I am still pissed at you.” He Tian tried to refrain from saying he was cute and patted his fuzzy head, feeling the slight roughness against his palms with much pleasure. “I know. I know. Get up, wash up and let me make breakfast.” He pulled him up and ushered him to the bathroom with much difficulty. 

He took a look around the living room and then with a wide smile went over to the kitchen. Mo washed his face, once, twice, thrice and finally poured it down his head. I am so embarrassed. He stared at his redden face in the mirror, fragments of last night kept popping up every now and then. He clearly remembered till he was vomiting his intestines out and then???? He wiped his face with a towel and kept the face buried in the white wet towel that was used by He Tian before. 

Then he remembered He Tian came in and rubbed his back. That bastard was surprisingly attentive just like he was when he was young. Well, at least something remained unchanged. After that? He threw the towel into the hamper and went out. The living room was hectic. Why are their shirts on the floor? He went to pick up but stopped a few steps away as pungent smell hit his nose. He Tian helped him out of the toilet after he felt like he gonna turned inside out and when they reached living room…. He retched all over himself and He Tian and covered both of them in vomit. 

Ah…that’s why they were naked. Mo Gaung Shan, you stupid bastard. He sighed deeply several times and tried to recall the rest of night and hopefully there won’t be any more shameful stuff. “Little Mo, come here. I made eggs.” He Tian called him over from kitchen and soon the smell of fried eggs and bacon filled the room. His stomach made a noise at the smell reminding him that there was nothing inside just acid and left over alcohol. Unable to resist the biological demand, he followed the smell into the kitchen. He Tian was already sitting at the table with plates placed between them and when he saw Mo dragged himself in, he gestured him a seat before him. 

“This is new development. I never knew you can cook.” Mo said as he took the seat. He Tian smiled victoriously and poured coffee into his cup. “Of course, if it is small cooking, I can handle it. But I am no match for your cooking. I still miss your curry.” Mo’s brows twitched but he remained composed. “Well, if you like it, I can teach you and you can make for yourself.” Mo said and ate a bit of toast. He Tian leisurely sipped his coffee, eyes not shifting from Mo’s face. “I want to eat yours. Now and… hopefully from now on.” Mo coughed at sudden attach and almost choked on his egg. “Are you crazy?” He grabbed a napkin and frowned at He Tina’s relaxed face. 

“Obviously. If I am not crazy, why would I pine after you for 20 years? Mo Gaung Shan, I have been in love with you since high school. Even when we were apart. Even after we both embraced another person. Even after walking separate paths all these years. That’s one constant in my life. It is and will never change.” Mo sat still and looked at He Tian whose usual smirking face was all serious. He didn’t notice yesterday but now that he looked at him in morning light showering through the kitchen blinds, he too had aged even though he was still devilishly handsome. His face structure was a lot sharper now, the pair of black orbs that always made him lost in them still exuding their lights fiercely but fine creases lie on corners marking his step into midlife. 

He couldn’t say he didn’t feel the same way. Because even after all these years, he still couldn’t say No to this face. He still couldn’t help feeling vulnerable yet safe before him. But would he able take this hand without any obstacles this time? This time, he was not afraid of anything. This time, the only thing stood between them was his indecisiveness. He Tian was feeling restless in his seat but he tried hard not to reveal it on his face. Why was Mo staying silent for this long? He felt nervous like a kid taking exam. “I…I didn’t say I don’t believe you.” He Tian’s face lit up like Christmas tree. He almost jumped out of his seat with expectation. “Little Mo…I….” “Sit down. I am not done.”

Mo said with a calm voice which made He Tian’s happy mood dissipate into thin air. “It was partly my fault 20 years ago but I do not regret it.” His eyes were sharp which made He Tian unable to predict what he was going to say. “If I have to choose all over again, I’d still do the same.” He Tian smiled sadly at this and said, “That’s so you.” “If you want me to regret the past 20 years, that’s not going to happen. True, we both broke up and met other people. This past 20 years is not a vain for me. I believe yours isn’t either.” He Tian nodded, Mo Gaung Shan is probably the person he loves the most in his life but that didn’t mean he didn’t love his daughter just as much. He too wouldn’t exchange the past 20 years for anything. 

“But if you want to talk about future….I guess…I…too…want to be with you.” His voice was so soft and so fast, He Tian almost missed it. “What?” Mo gulped down the coffee and wiped his lips. Crimson color starting to bloom on his face. “I…I need to hear it say it again.” “”I said… I TOO WANT TO BE WITH YOU, you jerk.” He shouted at the top of his lungs trying to overcome the embarrassment with all his might. He Tian shot up to his feet and with a push; he removed the table between them and went over to Mo. “What…what….” Mo scooped backward but hit the dead end and he closed his eyes for the impact but…nothing came. Except a bone crushing hug. He Tian embraced Mo, pressed him hard against his chest. There was the feeling of boiling sensation inside his chest, making him giddy and hot all over. 

“Ah…I love you so much Mo. I fking love you.” Mo sighed as he didn’t do anything outrageous and returned his hug. He threw his arms over He Tian’s hunched back and breathed in the familiar scent till his heart and lungs were full to brim. “…Jerk, you scared me….I…I know.” He Tian let go of him for a bit and stared right into his eyes, feeling the love being reciprocated was too overwhelming, his brain short circuited for a moment. Mo was the one who remained sane. He reached up and softly placed a kiss on He Tian’s lips. “Get it together. Two grown men acting like idiots. Too unsightly.” 

Suddenly, He Tian grabbed Mo’s face, squishing his cheeks. “Little Mo…’’ His eyes were gleaming seriously that got Mo to settle down as well. “Yes?” There was silence for a few minutes, only the sound of breaths existed. “Let’s do it.” Mo for a moment thought he heard wrong. “What?” He Tian was all serious. “Let’s have sex. Right now. I want to do you.” All this awkward silence and seriousness for this? This horny dog. “You…get the fuck out of my face. I was being serious.” He pushed He Tian out of his face and stood up. “I am serious. We need to commemorate this occasion.” “With sex?” “Yes.” He Tian looked at him like he couldn’t understand why he needed to explain this to him. “I forget your brain is in your lower region. Was last night not enough for you? Are you on drugs?” 

Mo went over to the sink and put the plates in. Even though he was calmly speaking, he was beet red. This shameless bastard was going to be death of him. “Last night? We didn’t do it last night.” “What?” Now was Mo’s turn to surprise. “We didn’t do it. You vomited all over our clothes and I couldn’t find any other clothes so I carried you to bed. Then we just fell asleep.” What the fuck…how misleading… Mo buried his face in palms…they didn’t even do it and got mistaken. Oh god… He Tian came over to him and leaned forward. “What…you were expecting we do something?” his usual smirk was back. 

Mo pushed him out of the way and hurried to the other side. “Shut up. I wasn’t.” “I mean we can compensate now. For last night as well…” He Tian opened his arms and said with a wide smile. “We don’t need to. GO away!” “I mean for real…” “Shut up. I don’t want to hear it…” “Little Mo….I am serious…” Mo rushed out of the kitchen to the living room followed by He Tian who was enjoying the situation to the fullest. 

Meanwhile at the restaurant… 

A Ling stood in the kitchen leaning on a mop; he was deep in his thoughts. “A ling…A ling…Hey, you punk…” the elder staff hit his head with a towel and brought him out of his day dream. “Ha…?” “What is wrong with you? You sick?” A ling shook his head and sighed… “No… I am fine.” “Then what with spacing out in the middle of cleaning? Where is your dad? I need to talk with him about inventory.” A ling scratched his head and he sighed again. “My dad…he is busy.” “Busy with what?” “Ah…old man. He has a life outside this restaurant too. Why are you being nosy? Huh? You know how much he put this restaurant and me before everything?”

“He scarified so much for all of us. Can’t you just give him one day to enjoy his life? He deserves to be happy too.” He yelled his lungs out and threw the mop. After catching his breath, he wiped his eyes with sleeves and walked out of the kitchen. The old man stood, stunned in place. “What the hell was that? I just wanted to ask him do we need more sake…and what….Was he crying?” he looked at the back door swung and closed behind A ling and couldn’t help but felt more puzzled. 

The evening lights peeked through the curtains and painted the floor in gold and red lights. Mo sat on the floor and watched the curtains fluttering in breezes. He Tian lied on his thigh, completely forgetting he was old enough to know he should stop acting like a child but there was no one there to stop him so he was enjoying his long awaited paradise to the fullest. “My legs hurt. Move.” Even though he was being curt as usual, he didn’t move his leg or push him away which made He Tian more daring. He rubbed his head on his thigh and acted as though he was 2 years old but with snaky hands. His hands fondled Mo’s thighs and waist till the other person couldn’t keep a straight face

“Enough…or I am going to kick you off.” Only then he stopped his tactics and lie still in his place. The breezes caressed pass them on their way as if saying greetings. He Tian stared at the white ceiling for a few minutes and soon he could no longer keep it in.  
“Little Mo…” “Hmm?” “I have something to ask…” “Okay what?” He got up from Mo’s and sat up straight before him. “What happened to your wife? I don’t see any photos of her.” Mo looked at the living room and sighed…”Guess, I can’t keep hiding it. We divorced like 15 years ago. She was daughter of my mom’s friend. After you left, we met at the culinary school.” “I think after a year we get acquainted, she run off with a guy.” 

What the hell. “The guy dumped her when she got pregnant and she came back home. She always had bad luck with relationships and at that time, my mom was really sick. She wanted to see me settle down before she go. So we married.” He Tian couldn’t close his mouth. Is this drama or real life? Mo scratched his head and sighed. “A Ling is my son but not of my blood. I love him more than my life, don’t get me wrong. She remarried after he was born and left him with me. It has always been two of us against everything. He is smart that little pain in the ass.” 

He smiled tenderly at the thought of his adorable rebellious son. He Tian hugged Mo tight and said, “I know I am being petty but I guess I am a bit happy.” Mo laughed and pulled his hair. “You have terrible personality.” “I know.” Both of them laughed heartily in each other embrace. “I guess…in some way we got our lives together because of the children.” He Tian said stoking Mo’s napes lovingly. “Aint that the truth.” “I arrange a meeting with you, me, A ling and my dragon daughter.” Mo laughed at his words. “Slow down. We can take one step at a time. It is not like…” He stopped in the middle and unable to continue because of embarrassment. “Not like what?” He Tian smirked at his red face, knowing a cushion was going to fly to his face. “You bastard. I am not corny like you.” He Tian placed the cushion on the floor and reached over to him. 

“Of course. I am here to fill in the crony lines in your life here on out. We got all the time in the world.” He placed his full lips over Mo’s thin ones and felt the electric burn throughout his veins. Ah, this is love. Mo leaned back against the sofa and welcomed his kiss to deepen more but before that happen…a crisp noise came from He Tain’s back and he stopped motionless on spot. “What happened?” Mo asked as He Tian’s face started to turn green. “…Something cracked. My back…”

Mo sat up and saw him straining his back and couldn’t hold in his laugh anymore. “That’s what happens when you forget your age. God, this is so funny. Wait let me get my phone. I need to save this.” “Mo Gaung Shan…Help me. I am dying here.” “Ha Ha Ha…you old man…” Mo laughed till tears came out and then he went over and kissed He Tian’s head. “That’d teach you to stop being so horny…” “YOU… o wow ow…my back….Little Mo, Help”!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this Midlife story is ended. I am thankful for all your support. So sorry I couldn't update in past few days. I was moving houses, it was so draining.
> 
> Stay healthy and stay safe guys. I will see you guys in next stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, a little something for Valentine. Finally get around to finish what I promised since the new year XDD but a lot happened and here we are.  
> Hope you guys are excited.


End file.
